


She being brand new

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake lives between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She being brand new

It didn't take long for Blake to finish the paperwork, but he knew he wanted. It was what he always wanted. His heart began to pound in his chest and his mouth went dry when he sat at the VR station. He took a deep breath, then another, and with shaking hands, slipped the visor over his eyes.

At first, there was emptiness, then a millisecond later he was in the scene. It was the perfect replica of a twenty-sixth century bar; smoke filled the badly light room, and on stage, a young man sang of lost loves.

Blake took a deep breath, looked down, and smiled. He ran his hands over the red sequined dress, a dress that fit perfectly against the curve of his breasts and hips. The dress fell to mid-thigh, and he would have liked it longer, but it was pretty. Just what he was looking for. He ran a hand over his flat belly, then lower to his groin. He let out a content sigh when he... she did not feel a cock.

She walked to the bar, flushing slightly when she felt the gazes of the men tracking her steps. She sat on a stool, smiled at the bartender and ordered a glass of white wine. The bartender, a good-looking older gentleman, handed her a glass. His fingers caressed her knuckles before pulling away. Blake looked down and blushed; desire was so much easier in a woman's body. Life was easier. But the Federation had denied her this chance, to be herself.

She took a sip of wine, then touched the cool glass to her cheeks.

A handsome young man with a mocking smile leaned against the bar. "Is it too hot for you?"

"I'm sor--" Blake was slightly startled by the lilting softness of her voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm sorry?"

The mocking smile grew wider and he slowly gazed down Blake's body. "You look flushed. Are you hot?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

The man sighed and said, hesitantly, "Do you come here often?"

Blake pressed her hand to her mouth and laughed.

The man made an annoyed sound and turned to go. Blake reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "No, please. Don't go. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

He turned back to Blake, his head tilted slightly. He gestured to one of the darkened corners of the room. "Why don't we sit in one of the booths."

Blake bit her bottom lip. Is that what she wanted, so soon? Yes, he was a handsome man, and there was something about his smile that made Blake melt, but once their encounter was over, so was the VR program. A hand on her knee broke her from her contemplation. Blake looked up at the man and the smile on his face was not kind. For some reason that made her mouth dry and the area between her legs very, *very* wet.

The man slid his hand up Blake's thigh and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Are you wearing knickers?"

Blake swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

He took Blake's earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. "Are they damp?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good." The man slid his hand under Blake's dress, and Blake, with a flushed face, spread her thighs to give the man better access. He chuckled and rubbed his knuckles against the damp spot on Blake's knickers. "You're a bad, *bad* girl, aren't you?"

Blake moaned, but couldn't help retorting, "You're not exactly a gentleman!"

"Well now, you weren't looking for a gentleman." The man slipped a finger inside of Blake's panties. He raised an eyebrow. "You're dripping wet."

Blake gasped, her body shuddering as she imagined the man shoving his finger inside of her. But instead, the man slipped his finger out from under Blake's dress and sucked the wetness from it. Blake closed her eyes and moaned softly.

The man stroked her face. "Yes, you like that. You'll like everything I do to you. Stand up and take off your knickers."

Blake slid off the stool onto shaky legs. She finished off her wine quickly and spared a glance at the man. He was staring at her with hungry eyes and when he noticed that she was looking at him, he grinned.

"Take them off slowly."

She hitched up her dress, hooked her fingers into the waistband of her red lace knickers and slowly dragged them down. She didn't take her eyes off the man; she didn't want to miss a moment of his desire. His eyes followed the path of her knickers down her thighs and she could see him swallowing hard, his hand going to his crotch, massaging the bulge there. When she got the knickers off past her knees, she let them drop to her ankles, then stepped out of them.

She moved closer to the man. "What do you want now?"

The man grabbed her by the hips and pulled her hard against him so that she could feel his erection. "You know what I want."

Blake licked her lips. "Then what are you waiting for?"

The man smiled and slid a hand up to cup her breast. He gently pinched her nipple. "I want to hear you say it."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Fuck me."

He pinched her nipple again, hard this time, drawing a moan from her. Then he pushed up her dress so that it bunched up at her waist. "Everyone is looking at us."

Blake looked around; he was right. The others were staring at them-- staring at *her.* Some of them were even touching themselves. She felt a surge of lust run through her, tightening her nipples, making her hotter, and wet, so wet that her thighs were slick. She arched against the man and made a sound of pleasure.

He chuckled. "You sound as if you're purring." He reached down and stroked between her legs. "My pretty pussy."

"Damn you!" She tried to push onto his fingers. "Fuck me!"

That seemed to delight him even more. But before she could curse him, he sank two fingers into her and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

She wailed and begin to fuck herself on his fingers, happy, but not satisfied. "Y-your cock. Please?"

The man no longer looked amused. He pulled his fingers out of her, ignoring her moan of protest. He positioned her so that she was leaning back, her legs spread. He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock. She went to touch it, but he stopped her.

"If you do, I'll come."

She smiled and touched herself, instead.

"I've never met anyone like you before." He pushed her hand away and stepped close.

Blake put her arms around the man. "You haven't really met anyone now."

"Shut up." He kissed her hard.

They both shifted, the man thrusted, and Blake arched back with a surprised moan. She clawed at the man's back, whispering 'yes,' loving every moment of the penetration, even the pain. This was right, she could feel it in her bones. This was the way it should feel. With her real body, sex was always awkward, unsure. She felt like a stranger, disconnected from the pleasure. But this was right: the wetness between her legs, the heaving of her breasts, her clit sending shockwaves of pleasure through her limbs.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," the man gasped and thrusted harder.

Blake closed her eyes, clutched the man tightly, and cried out as her orgasm rolled through, again and again and again. When it was over, she was trembling, sweaty, and sore. The man kissed her gently and stroked her hair.

"You're crying," he said softly.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. "It's nothing."

"I have to leave soon." He sighed.

"I know. So do I." She gave him one more hug, then let him go. He stepped away from her, and she smiled when she felt his come drip down her leg. She pulled down her dress.

"I wish we had more time." He gave a dark smile. "But my Fearless Leader is a harsh taskmaster."

That phrase was like a bucket of cold water thrown over her. "W-what?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Thank you."

When he kissed her again, Blake forgot to kiss back. She supposed that it didn't matter. The man stepped away and there was darkness again.

Blake opened his eyes and with his hands shaking, pulled off the visor. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to rid himself of the cold nausea in the pit of his stomach. It was a coincidence, of course it was. And even if it wasn't, there was no way Avon could know. Blake bolted out of the chair and just made it to the lav before he lost his dinner.

When he had finally calmed, he splashed his face with cool water and stared at himself in the mirror. Once again, he felt the dissonance, the surety that this was not the person he was supposed to be.

Finally, he looked away from his reflection. He needed a drink. He needed several drinks. Maybe then he could forget about what he could not have.


End file.
